Mismatched What if it was Jester?
by lost-im-ma-own-dreams
Summary: This is my own version of mismatched, what if Jane told Pepper that she liked Jester. And Jester finds out ?
1. Chapter 1

**Hey people this is my version of the episode 'Mismatched', i've twisted it around a bit so it may or may not be like the episode.**

**I wrote this rather late at night so it isn't that good. I only wrote it cause i was borred.**

**Well enjoy !!!

* * *

**Jane is sitting in the coart yard feeling rather lonely. Gunther was showing off by beating the practice dummy. Jester noticed Jane sitting lonely and decided to sit with her. He walked up to her and sat beside her. "Hi Jane", Jane turned her head to were he was seated. "oh hello Jester", Said Jane with a smile, "How are you?". "Fine, You?", Jester asked. "could not complain at all", Jane replied. Jester turned his head to the sun. " I promiced the royal puppet show so I better be off". "ok", Jane said. Jester ran towards the castle as Jane watched him with a smile. 

Meanwhile in the kitchen Pepper was making lunch. Jane came in and sat at the table. "Pepper"?... "If you weren't to busy may I ask you something... I need your advise?". Pepper stopped what she was doing and looked over at Jane. "Depence what you need my advice on", she said laughing. "Well it is about love", Jane said rather shyly. Pepper jumped exitidally and sat beside Jane. "Go on", she rushed. "Well I like someone more than a friend and I am not shore that he likes me back", Jane said. "oooh this is great", Pepper said clapping her hands.Jane smiled. "well Jane keeping it a secret will not work... you should tell him should you not?", Pepper asked. "I am to afraid", Jane sighed. "well maybe you can tell me who he is and I can give hints or better yet tell him", Pepper offered. "no it is ok", Jane replied. "well I better be off", Jane said and she headed for the door. "wait", Pepper yelled. Jane stopped and looked at her nervously. "atleast tell me who he is", Pepper said smiling. "It is Jester", Jane said, then she ran out of the ktchen. Pepper thought for a minute. "they would be such a good couple", Pepper thought "I have to get them together".

Rake came in just as Jane left. Pepper rushed over too him and told him everything about Jane and Jester. He was shocked to begin with but then exitement ruched through his vains after a while. Little did they know however that the princess was up in her room and heard every word they just said. She was so exited because she thought they would get married and that she would be the flower girl. Princess Lavinia yelled out Jane has a secret at the top of her voice and Dragon heard it. He was suprised and flew to find Jane to find out what this big secret is.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey Everyone Hope you enjoy.**

**A.N: I don't own JatD WAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!**

* * *

Dragon flew off to where Jane was.

"Um... Jane, what is this big secret I have been hearing about?", Dragon asked.

"what are you talking about?", Jane said, turning to face her friend.

"Well, I heard you have a secret, What is it?"

"I have no secret Dragon", Jane said rather anoyed.

"Come on tell me, is it a funny shape burth mark?, You die your hair?, Come on".

"Listen, No secret, no die, no birthmark and NO MORE PATIONS!!!, Now let me practice", Jane yelled.

Dragon sighed and went to ask the NEXT brightest mind in the castle.

* * *

Jester was lieng on the pavement staring into space, when he was interupted by a farmiliar flying reptile.

"Hey Jingle Boy?", Dragon asked,

Jester immediantly fell off the waterfall pavement.

"Your... how should I put this... Jane's second best friend... yes?", Dragon asked.

"Um ... yes... well i guess...I hope so but um... Why d-d-did she say something?", Jester muttered.

"No...?", Dragon asked,giving him a thoughtful look.

"Oh...", Jester said glumly, sitting back down on the waterfall's edge.

"Well I figured since you follow her around like a bright blue horse fly... you might know what Jane's big secret is", Dragon said, breaking the tention.

"Jane has a secret?", asked Jester suddenly VERY interested in the convosation.

"Yes a great big keep in to herself secret, secret", Dragon said.

"Uhhh... sorry", Jester said shaking his head, and shrugging his shoulders.

Dragon muttered a few words to himself and flew off.

Jester just stood there shocked.

_I wonder what her big secret is..._ he thought, but he was going to find out.

**Ok writers block sorry:S**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey Everyone Hope you enjoy.**

**A.N: I don't own JatD WAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!**

* * *

Jester arrived at the kitchen door. He stopped and thought for a moment..._ 'ok Pepper pretty much knows everything about everything so i'll ask her first', _he thought. 

"Uh Pepper?, Do you know anything about Jane's big secret?", Jester asked rather interested for her reply.

"That Rake did he tell you"?, Pepper asked rather anoyed.

"Tell me what", Jester asked.

"ah nothing".

Just then the little princess, names Princess Lavinia came in singing to her selve carying a bunch of flowers.

"Hello Pepper, hello Jester", The princess said.

"Do you like my gift, I want to be the very best flower girl at the big BIG wedding", She said with exitment.

"Wedding your little majesty? and who may be getting married?", Pepper asked smiling.

"You know Jane and Jester", Lavinia whispered.

"Jane and Me ?", asked Jester suprised.

Pepper looked at Jester with nerves,

"um, yes, um... Jane ... um likes you... but you did not hear it from me or the princess?, Pepper said as she turned even more pale then she already is.

Jester stood there stunned.

_'Jane likes me, more then a friend !!!!! This is GREAT!!!'_**he thought**.

Jester ran out of the kitchen, on a search for Jane.

**Ok writers block sorry:S**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey Everyone Hope you enjoy.**

**A.N: I don't own JatD WAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!**

* * *

Jane was in the practice yard fighting violently at Gunther. Jester ran towards the archway between the kitchen and practice yard.He soon realised that Jane was in her atack mode and decided to just sit and watch for the time bieng. 10 minutes past and Jester wasn't even feeling borred, he was rather entertained, watching Jane make a fool out of Gunther would entertain anyone. The fight soon ended and Gunther decided to go home and rest his bruises. Jane noticed Jester sitting from a far, watching every move she made so she decided that maybe he wanted to talk to her.

"Hey Jester, I see you where rather pleased with my fighting technic today", Jane said, feeling father pleased with her self.

"That was amazing Jane, you trully have a gift", Jester said with a smile.

Jester blushed as she spoke.

"Uh... thankyou... Jester, how sweet".

Jester watched Jane sit down beside him, He couldn't blame her for wanting to sit, I mean the way she moved out there... it would make anyone tired.

"Jane, I found out something ... uh and I am not shure if it is the truth but I would rather hear it from you", Jester said, puting his hand behind his neck.

"Um... ok", Jane said, rather confused.

"Well I was told by... uh... anonumous ... that you like me... you know... uh... more then a friend".

Jane couldn't speak, she was petrifide.

"Uh... um... well... you see... um"

"Jane is it true? Nod for yes or nod for no", Jester said with a whry smile painted on his face.

Jane gulped and nodded a yes... she was so afraid that she got up and ran too her room. Jester sat stunned at her answer,_ it was true,_ he thought. 'P_oor Jane, I really must go talk to her, I would be afraid too if someone found out a secret like that, espechially the person that found out was the very same person you where keeping the secret from'. _So Jester ran after her to tell her exacally how he felt.

**Ok no writers block this time hehe :) expect a new chapter straight away !!!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey Everyone Hope you enjoy.**

**A.N: I don't own JatD WAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!**

**I told you that there would be a new chapter straight away hehe... it's getting soooooo good that I am arguing with myself to update fast.**

**This chapter is deticated to Amy.**

* * *

Jester ran towards Jane's bedroom door. He knocked nervously on the door. No answer.

"Jane, come on it is me", Jester said, feeling sad.

"Go away", Jane yelled.

Jester could clearly tell that she was on the edge of tears when she said that.

"Jane please do not cry", said Jester with concern.

"I am not crying", Jane said, feeling father suprised.

"I know, but I can usually tell when you are going to", Jester said.

Jane sat on her bed, whilst Jester stood out there and sighed.

_'He can tell when i am about to cry?'_, Jane thought too herself.

"How can you tell when I am about too cry Jester?", asked Jane, breaking the silence.

"I just can Jane", Jester said smiling.

"Now please let me in".

Jane could not keep her emotions inside, she was extremally embarist and afraid of Jester's reactions. Jane soon began to cry, she hated crying.

Jester could hear her crying and could not help himself from yelling.

"Please Jane let me in, please, do not cry, when you cry I feel like crying", Jester said on the edge of tears.

He didn't know what it was, he just felt like crying... Soon enough the door opened and there stood a very upset Jane. Jester couldn't bear sieng her like this.

"Oh Jane", Jester said.

He went up to her and hugged her, while she cried on his shoulder.

"It is ok Jane, you have know reason too feel this way because...", Jester paused.

Jane looked up at him... "because?", She asked.

Jester looked down at her,

"because... I ... love you too". Jester admited.

"You are just saying that so I would not feel upset", Jane said looking away from him.

Jester put his hand behind her neck to make her face him.

"No, really, I love you Jane"... and with that he leaned in and shared a passionate kiss.

* * *

**Ok yes short I know, BUT, it will get better TRUST ME ... hehe.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey everyone!!!**

* * *

Once the kiss broke Jane looked up towards him.

"You are telling the truth", she said, as she said that fresh tears rolled down her cheek.

Jester nodded and used his thumb to wipe away her tears.

Jane was stunned at his reactions, she did not expect him to love her back but he did... and that made her extremally happy. Jester noticed that she was in a train of thought he smiled and pulled her into a romantic hug. Jane aloud the hug to happen and returned the hug.

"I love you so much", Jester said.

"I love you too", Jane answered.

"Finally after all the years of me loving you and the love getting stronger each day, I can finally show you how I feel and be with you always... that is if you let me?", Jester said looking Jane in the eye.

Jane smiled.

"yes, i will let you", she said

Jester once again smiled at her.

"How about we go for a walk, perhaps to the kitchen or royal garden?", Jester encouraged.

"ok, that sounds great, but ... um ... does it look like I have been crying?", She asked woried.

Jester studdied her a bit.

"Just a sec", he said.

Jester wipped away her tears with his hand then studdied her again.

"hmm, you still have red marks under your eyes from crying", Jester admitted.

Sad looked sad.

"Yes, that always happenes", she said, feelinf rather anoyed.

"Hey, I can fix that", Jester said smiling.

He then grabbed her around the waist and leaned in and kissed her.

Jane smiled afterwards which made the the evidence of her crying vanish.

* * *

**Ok yes short I know, BUT, it will get better TRUST ME ... hehe.**


End file.
